


NCPD under attack

by kimofsteel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimofsteel/pseuds/kimofsteel
Summary: When the NCPD is under attack by Livewire, Alex doesnt hesitate to save her girlfriend, science division detective Maggie Sawyer...But when her own life is at stakes, Kara (Supergirl) has to come to help.





	

***30 minutes before:***

"She what?" Kara asks angrily.

"She went in alone, without backup." Maggie was terrified and angry at the same time. How could Alex be so stupid to do something like that. Fight Livewire on her own, "just" because Maggies life was threaten. The past few weeks have been the best in her (and probably Alexs too) life and didnt wanna lose her.

Kara got there in a second, no time for explanation why Supergirl was there so quickly when Maggie was just on the phone with Kara.

"Whan happend?" Supergirl asked with her eyes on the building, searching for Alex.

"Livewire got into the NCPD building. I think she was looking for you, because she was just trying to pick a fight, although we had no chance against her." Maggie swallowed. All her thoughts belonged to Alex in this moment, hoping she is alive and well.

"I have to get there, she is alive-I can see her with my x-ray vision but her heartbeat is to quick... She is scared."

"Just save her, she went there to save me and now she-" Maggie couldnt even finish her sentence. "Let me come with you, its my fault she put herself in, without backup, I cant let anything happen to her Supergirl..." Maggie sobs

"No, you stay here, I cant risk your life, Alex would never forgive me if something would have happen to you." Kara says and speeds into the building so she doesnt have to argue with Maggie. All that matters now is Alex.

*** now:***

There was no way out around her, she had to fight her way out. "This is gonna be a tough one." she thought to herself while pulling a gun from her holster.

"Leslie," she put her gun above her head as a sign that she doesnt want to hurt her - "I dont want to hurt you and I know you dont want to hurt these people either..." but before she was able to take another breath into her lungs... Livewire attacked her.

She felt the pulse of electricity running through her whole body, her fingers tingling. Alex heard a click - metal sound when her gun slipted from her hand to the ground and soon her body dropped to the ground from not being able to move a muscle. She couldnt hear or see because of all the excruciating pain.

And then it suddenly stopped and she could breathe again. Her chest lifted up and the darkness surounding her got a little bit lighten up.

"You are Alex, Kara Danvers sister..." Livewires eye got more angry "That bitch destroyed my life." and she let another pulse of electricity run through the agents body.

The pain was almost unbearable. She almost fainted this time. Her own life flashing in front of her eyes, but she didnt want to see all the bad decision that she has made, she wanted to see the ones, the happy memories: When she saw Kara flying for the first time, the happiness all over Karas face when she introduced her to "pizza", the tight hugs that Kara gave... and Maggie, she doesnt know if she has even been happier in her life untill this beautiful woman came into her life, her smile - the dimples that shows when she looks at Alex, when she kissed her for the first time...

She didnt want to die, now more than ever, now that she was finally herself... and happy.

Thank god Supergirl got there just in time- Alexs eyes were slowly closing, her whole body shutting down... and then the pain stopped and when Alex look up she could see Supergirl taking the blast of electricity for her, for her big sister.

"Alex, get out of here." she could barely speak but managed to get this sentence out of her head with her eyes shut, trying to withstand the pain.

"No I wont le-" Alex mumbled before she lost consciousness for a very brief moment. Kara took a look at her sister, how could she be so  
irresponsible and stubborn, of course she wanted to save Maggie, Kara knew how much she ment to Alex but she could have waited for her...

Kara got angry, at Alex being irrensponsible, at Livewire for hurting her... and at herself, for allowing that.

And thats all Alex remembered when she woke up at DEO medical bay. She tried to open her eyes but the light was too bright. She felt someones hand rubbing small circles on her own, she squeezed it.

"Babe, you are okay. Im here you hear me. Everything is okay." the adrenaline from hearing Maggies voice again (which she didnt think she would ever hear again) helped her open her eyes. Everybody was there : Kara, Maggie, J'onn and even Winn (which she found more and more happy to see).

"You scared us there agent Danvers." J'onn said with a little smile on his face.

Oh the dimples, she was hoping she would see those atleast once more. Maggie was there, squeezing her hand and now stroking her hair.

Maggie got closed to her face and whispered something in hear ear. Alex smiled, put her hand on Maggies cheak and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ugh you two, get a room." Kara said while covering her eyes with both hands.

"I knew it, I knew you are into this Maggie person." said Winn all glowing about both Alexs and Maggies happiness.

"I dont need to see this." Jonn said on his way out of the room, Alex was a daughter to him and father doesnt have to see her daughter kissing right.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for my bad english guys, let me know if you liked this work of mine or not :).


End file.
